


Interlude - To War

by AndiiErestor



Series: Different Time, Different Place [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That decides it," Elrond stood abruptly, "Glorfindel will lead the party."</p><p>And with that my heart sank. <i>No…</i> I knew it was selfish of me, but I had hoped someone else would be sent in his stead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude - To War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's series or any of the characters from them. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

I never meant for this to happen. Never in a million years did I think my "wise" council would conclude with such unsavory results. My suggested tactics had less than a fifty percent chance of success, but it was yet the best proposed option. We were gathered in the main tent, Elrond, the twins, Glorfindel, a few others and myself. After a few hours of discussion the meeting came to a sudden and unexpected end.

"That decides it," Elrond stood abruptly, "Glorfindel will lead the party."

And with that my heart sank. _No…_ I knew it was selfish of me, but I had hoped someone else would be sent in his stead. I had half a mind to debate the decision, but before I'd even organized my thoughts, Elrond threw me a pointed look. I nodded solemnly and waited until everyone had filed out of the tent – everyone but myself and Glorfindel – to discuss the matter further with Elrond.

"I really don't think – " I started, but he interrupted me.

"I know," Elrond sighed, "I know what you are thinking Erestor, and I know it is hard for you to accept – it is for me as well – but I trust only the two of you with this mission, and I need you here with me. I will require your council 'ere Glorfindel's return."

With wide eyes I stared blankly ahead as Glorfindel escorted me from Elrond's tent to the one we shared with Elladan and Elrohir. The boys were not present at the moment, most likely attempting to bring cheer to their comrades for which I was thankful.

"Are you not well, Erestor?" my great golden oaf asked when we finally sat in the privacy of our own company.

"I…" I simply didn't know what to say, "I don't want… I can't…"

"I know meleth-nín," Glorfindel sighed and brought a battle-roughened hand to my face, "but you heard Elrond as well as I. He needs you, and I'll need to leave as quickly as possible – before the sun sets."

And so I knew I was powerless to stop him. I watched as Glorfindel prepared his saddlebags ad though I didn't stand in his way, I certainly didn't help him either. It may have been childish of me – petty – but he looked like he understood. He didn't ask me to move, but walked around me instead with a distant look in his eyes.

I was stuck in the past as he rushed ever forward. I saw our first meeting, our reunion and I saw the hopes and dreams I'd begun again to have for us fall to pieces before me. The little home we'd wished to purchase from a dear friend of ours caught up in flames. The vale flooded in its entirety as the ground fell from beneath my feet. I could find no air to breathe through the thick fog that surrounded me.

Glorfindel must have noticed something was wrong. From one moment to the next I found myself sitting on the makeshift cot we'd been sharing the past few months. It seemed forever we had been here, and I felt it would be longer still before we returned home.

 _If_ we returned home.

I was struck with fear, horrid and enduring as Glorfindel tried desperately to reach me through the fog. I saw the movement of his hand before my eyes but did not register it as more than a mere shadow – another shadow amongst so many we had suffered already. I sensed his voice more than I heard it – surrounding me on all sides and trying so much to comfort me, but I remained cold all the same.

And then I wasn't.

There was an increasing pressure on my lips and I had to focus to find its source and to respond in kind. Glorfindel's lips found mine in a breathless kiss, pulling me from my mind and grounding me in the moment – this moment I despised for it reminded me of all that I had and all that I could lose.

When he pulled away, I was once again before the elf whom I had loved for millennia – the elf I would love for many more. Beneath the grime and muck he was covered in, I saw the golden hair for which he was named and verily loved by the people. Under all the armour he had yet to remove and likely would not for quite a while I saw strengthened arms always willing and ready to hold me at my weakest – as he held me now. Most shocking of all perhaps, was that behind all the fear and pain and restlessness, I saw yet hope in his eyes.

I saw the little garden in the yard of our home. I saw the valley flourishing again in the coming spring. I felt the wind blowing around us as we rode to our favourite glen for a quiet afternoon. I saw all of this and suddenly through all the darkness around us, through all the fear, I too saw hope. I saw all the love that would come of this madness and I cherished our time together all the more for it, and though I still worried, I no longer feared.

"Meleth-nín, goheno-nín," I pressed my cheek against his and sighed deeply, "I could not see. You have brought me clarity once more. Thank you."

"It is far too easy to let the darkness overcome you in these time," he whispered to me, "We must help each other always, I fear we might succumb to it."

"If that is so, then who will help you on this mission. Will you not be alone? I worry for you."

"That may be so, Erestor," after all this time I was still surprised when my name fell from his lips, "but you are always in my thoughts, and my heart longs to return to you beyond anything."

It was with these words that I acquiesced to help him prepare, finally, as opposed to hindering him. Such words filled my heart and my soul and gave me the courage to carry on. Besides, it would do no good to stand in his way. Should he be unprepared for his mission… I would hate to cause any harm to come to him.

And so it came to pass that Glorfindel rode off under the cover of darkness on a mission that might take days or weeks or months, but he left knowing that I would watch for him always and that I would do my utmost to help him from my own position.

Translations:

Meleth-nín - my love

goheno-nín - I'm sorry/My apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Meleth-nín - my love
> 
> Goheno-nín - I'm sorry/my apologies


End file.
